If I Could Make a Difference
by JAZZirvette
Summary: Who's Emma? Who's Eliel? And why has Draco changed? READ AND REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

A short introduction. I promise more! 3 REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Kisuko Aishiru was an ordinary, or so she thought. Its just, sometimes, she found that maybe God felt the way she did all the time. When she's terribly frustrated or angry, the sky could turn malicious, when she was happy, or enjoying herself, the sun would shine brightly, almost as if it was smiling at her. Kisuko loved the outdoors very much, she enjoyed just lying on the bench on her back yard by the pool, looking at the clouds roll by, and just enjoying the sun, which also explains why she was so beautifully tanned, Kisuko was horribly particular about her tan, she didn't appreciate tan lines, or uneven tan. That was all she was particular at. Kisuko wasn't a very pretty girl, for now, she just had a nice tan. Though her parents are Japanese, she had a feeling she wasn't. But she didn't mention anything, especially since nothing was going wrong in the house, yet. She found it amazing that she could almost understand the feelings of the people around her by just looking at the person's eyes. She could feel herself reading the person. That was why Kisuko just did not like to look into people's eyes when they spoke, especially when they were telling sad stories. She didn't dare tell her friends, or even her parents, she could see people's auras by just concentrating at the person's outline. She found that out when a few of her classmates where into this sudden craze about trying to see people's auras, they even bought a book, well, Kisuko just had to eavesdrop, well, not really, they were talking really loudly. She found out that some colors mean different things about a person. She only took note about a few though, she didn't think the rest was that important. Kisuko often questioned her existence. She felt as though she was just living her life in this world, going with the flow. She felt as though she had something more important to do somewhere out there, in another world maybe, but that were just her fantasies. Or at least, that was what Kisuko's parents wanted her to think. That all that as happening in her life now was just coincidence. They'll keep her secret as long as they could. No matter what Dumbledore has in store for her, they'll drag as long as they could before they exposed her to her rightful world.

-  
REEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW! kthxbye! 


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW THANKS!  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

Kisuko stared at the destruction on her door.' What the heck just happened?' this sentence just kept going through her head. She looked at her hands, she just flung a stupid book against the door, and it went right through, she was silently imagining that the door was Aaron's head anyway. She wanted to smash some sense into that nut head of his which was so stubborn, but hey, she didn't exactly wish that the door would, spilt into two the the middle where she hit the door.

"KISUKO? WHAT THE- OK. WHAT HAPPENED?!" her father yelled up the stairs, obviously hearing the crash, and obviously being corrected by her mother.

"I DON'T KNOW DAD! THE DOOR! SOMETHING'S DAMN WRONG WITH ME DAD! I'M SCARED!" Kisuko shouted down, knowing this was serious. Its either leaving with a permanent air vent that she didn't really need, or get grounded. She chose the latter. Of course, at this rate, her parents didn't even need to knock anymore.

"what the hell did you- HONEY! GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP HERE." your father yelled when he saw the mess.

she rolled her eyes.

"not funny dad."

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU OF YOUR LAN- oh.oh my." her mother just stared at the door, or was it at her, she didn't know. Alright, maybe her mother was looking at her through the hole in the door, what ever.

"oh god, this cannot be. I'm sure i gave her the potion every night after she slept." her mother said, holding onto her father for support.

"what potion? mom? something's wrong, right?" Kisuko could sense the worry rediating off her parents, she looked into her mother's eyes, guilt and sorrow. Her father's, worry and guilt.

"Why are you both so guilty about?" she asked. 'Way to go Kisuko! you're gonna so earn a smack on the head for being so oblivious to the situation here.'

"we have to tell her honey. she's too powerful now."

"no! we can't.. i promised.. all we've done... its.." mrs aishiru cried into her husband's chest, who held her tight. how was he supposed to tell his foster child that all these years of her life, her parents have been dead, and she was a witch, an elemental at that?

"we have to. she's, been sensing more things lately, i can feel it. can't you too? she's been picking up our feelings, thoughts. she needs training before she loses her mind."

"but... i don't have a say now do i? i'll do it. you go contact dumbledore. she'll join eliel. i'll tell her about her, family."

"mom? dad?"

"shh honey. don't worry. everything's alright." more worry radiate from her mother. Kisuko just watch as she open the door and her mother sat by her on the bed.

"i'm sorry hun."

" what for mom? what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong honey, its just that. alright. i want you to realise that this situation is extremely serious, and at no point of time i would want to hear you laughing, until i'm done. and i swear, all i'm saying now is the truth, the damn truth."

"mom! you sweared! i mean, you said."

"i guess i have a bad side too. i only promised your mohther not to swear so much that's all. as i was saying.. you're a witch Kisuko. An elemental witch, shut up and let me talk. your real name is Emma Whitney Throne. you have an elder brother Eliel Jade Throne, he's a year older than you, studying in hogwarts, where you would soon join him, tonight in fact. School started since the first of this month, you're only a week late, so its really ok. Arlight Emma, right Emma. we're not your real parents, your real, biological father is Harem Throne, and your mother Bethany Swan. from this point on, you are Emma, Emma Whitney Throne. you are an elemental witch that can control the weather, yes, just like Storm from X-men. i'm sorry. your parents died. i'm your mother's best friend, and the only one she had ever trusted, apart from your father. she is a very rare kind of witch Emma, she can do wandless magic. we, as in, normal witches and wizards have to cast our magic with a wand. you have to also. dumbledore woul d insist. it is not good to let other people know of your abilities. let me continue. this is how you truly look like." with a wave of a stick, Emma felt herself changing, her short hair felt longer, her clothes felt looser.

"look at yourself in the mirror Emma. you're a replica of your mother. she was so beautiful. if you ever miss her, look into the mirror Emma, your mother is living within you, she loved you so much, she gave up her life for you." Emma stood up and went to her full-length mirror. she felt oddly taller. oh well, she was. A beautiful face stared back at her. was that her? or was it her imagination? she felt her now truly defined face. it was odd, having long hair and actually looking good in it. her sort of wavy, brownish black hair reached her butt.she pulled her bangs aside to see her perfectly trimmed eye brows. her eyes were brown, the same brown as it was. she shrugged. something left of her old self. she liked it.

"wondering about your eyes? honey, your mother had green ones. but your father had brown ones."

Emma nodded. she felt her nose, they had never been so sharp and nice, her freckled ugly face was gone, it was replaced with a perfect face that Emma knew she could get used to. she was slimmer, taller. what more could she ask for? she was perfect, in her own eyes.

"Emma? look behind your neck."

Emma looked, she gasped when she saw a black tattoo of a gothic looking butterfly.

"i have a freaking tattoo? awesome!" Emma smiled.

"its not a damn freaking cool tattoo Ki- Emma! this is probably one of the things that are more important. that tattoo, the butterfly, its something that your mother and you share a bond with. there are magical abilities in butterflies. but in the wizarding world, you don't find much of them. they go into hiding. only coming out when people like you summon or ask them to. you have the power to control them. along with that pendant. your mother left it for you. you are only worthy enough to use the power to control butterflies when you learn how to open that pendant Emma. as least, that was what your mother said. not just simply opening it. its understanding it Emma. your mother wanted me to tell you that you have to keep a watchful eye on things that are happening around you. even though you can see through people's eyes and see their auras, you're not invincible." Mrs aishiru told Emma about Voldermort, who was partly the cause of her father's death which eventualyl led to her mother's. And about death-eater s, about hogwarts, the houses. and when she was done, she taught Emma how to change her clothings by just snapping her fingers. Emma got the hand of it after her first try. it was quite easy, she was a natural at using these powers. but Emma just wanted to try to open the locket-like pendant. was there something special in the locket? maybe a real picture of her mother and father. which Mrs aishiru could not provide. she looked at herself in the mirror once more. wearing a black shirt that fit her perfectly now, a pair of faded jeans, and her checkered sneakers. she snap her fingers to apply make up and a shade of black nail polish. Emma felt as though she's been doing this for years.

'i could get used to this everyday. less hassle. whee!' Emma though, smiling at herself. she was going to Diagon alley for her wand, and other stuff. And then she was gonna meet her real brother at hogwarts where she was gonna study at from now. Emma felt sad though, leaving her foster parents. they had brought her up for 15 years now. leaving them in such a hurry. it wasn't really what she planned. she wanted to to take care of them at their old age. she wanted to-

"EMMA? EMMA! I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND YOUR WAY THERE YOURSELF!" mrs aishiru yelled up the stairs. although, 'i never want to leave you at all.' was just hanging on her mind.

"coming! Emma took one last look at herself and ran down the stairs."

"i didn't hear you close the door."

"that, is taken care of." Emma snapped her fingers and she heard her door slam.

'not to worry my dear Bethany, your daughter is the prettiest, smartest, downright coolest natural i've ever seen. thanks to your hubby.' mrs aishiru thought when she taught Emma how to use the floo powder.

---

This is a rather old story of mine. Hope you liked it! (: REEVVIIIEEEWWW PLEASE! kthxbye. 


	3. Chapter 3

HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS! REVIEW. THANKS!  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

"woah! that was. way cool!" Emma said, balancing herself. she had just gone into a burning green flame in her chimney that could have burnt her half to death, but she knew that her foster mom wouldn't do that to laugh at her.

"cool is right. wait till you learn to apparate. come on."

"aparate? what's that? tell me!" Emma asked, bugging her mom.

"i should have kept my damn mouth shut."

"oh yes you should, but you didn't. tell me!!"

and so mrs aishiru told Emma about apparating and all she knew about the wizarding world as they went around to get money. which Emma almost faint about. she was so damn filthy rich, she could rule the entire empire with her money. she needed 2 vaults in fact. but she had to share with her brother. whom from the globin that talked to her said, he had not seen her brother withdrawing money ever since third year. probably didn't need so much in school other than buying books. she heard the story behind her name. Throne. her father gave up sitting on a Throne to be with her mother. Emma cried knowing that. her father gave up so much to be with her mother. her father adopted the surname Throne after he left his royal family. 'something to remind of his past.' that was what mrs aishiru said.

Emma brought her books, and all she needed. she just needed a wand, a pet, and she wanted to buy a broom. she had heard about quidttich, about the boy-who-lived, harry potter who played in his first year.and Emma was gonna challenge that boy. and she was gonna win. she will make sure of that.

" i told dumbledore about the robes. said he'll put the crest on your uniforms himself after you're sorted."

"ok."

"you seem off."

"i'll be alright." truth is, Emma didn't want anything new in her life. she wanted a family. her family. she didn't want to be powerful. hell, she'll give up her great looks and convenience to be a family with her foster parents again. but then again, she wanted to meet her brother. 'oh hell.'

"wands first?"

"sure."

they walked into this place called, 'ollivander's'

Emma looked around her. small boxes filled the room.

"mr olli-"

"ahhh. Ms Throne. finally here. going to hogwarts? i hope?"

a really old man said, appearing from almost no where. scaring Emma.

"y-yes."

"ahhh. ok. first timer at getting a wand i see? for you, i don't even have to try. your father's powers would come in handy. come on. concentrate on picking your own wand." the old man said.

Emma looked at her foster mother who nodded slightly at her. she close her eyes, Mrs aishiru had taught her that closing one's eyes could help concentrate better. and so she did. she felt something tug at her left. Emma looked to her left. something, or someone was calling her. but she didn't know what. she reached out with her eyes still closed and felt herself hold onto a box. Emma opened her eyes. she shrieked and fell back when she came face to face with mr ollivander who only chuckled and took the box from her.

she looked at her surroudings. 'where the heck am i?' she followed the old man out of the filthy place and saw her mom waiting worriedly outside.

"i told you not to worry. the better wands are placed behind. she really knows her wands mrs aishiru. here. ahh, as i expected. black wand. this was from your grandmother. see the butterfly engravings? this wand is specially made for you. a infinite number of butterflies souls are kept in this powerful wand. you cast your spells with their magic. but they don't ever run out of magic. don't you worry. flexible. ahh. you'll love it." the old man said.

"thanks?"

"how much?" mrs aishiru asked.

"no need dear. your grandmother paid for it already. fine young lady she was then. she was a seer. already predicted her grand daughter stepping into this place, buying a wand she made for you." the old man looked at Emma who looked away. she didn't want to see his feelings. it was rude.

"just as she was. shy. you can accomplish great things when you believe, Emma." the old man said.

she didn't even dare ask how he knew her name. she felt weird then. so thanked mr ollivander and left with her foster mom.

"always knew he was a nutcracker." her mom commented.

Emma gave a chuckle.

"how old is he exactly? my grandmother? heavens."

"i don't want to guess. come on. your pet. an owl am i right?"

Emma nod. an owl is what she wanted to get, but she emerged from the pet store with brilliant red phoenix which she named Rouge (means Red).

"you alright?" Emma asked.

"phoenix... oh. yea. i'm alright."

"don't seem so."

"i'm fine young lady, come on, we're running late."

Emma walked with her mother to some pub where she later realise that she was at where she first landed at.

"come on. dumbledore's waiting. your father has already sent your stuff over. everything that you need, mind you. don't you worry."

"so, you'll be there too? cause i need you and dad too."

a moment of silence.

"you know its impossible."

"i know. it wa just a joke."

"your life is not a joke,not anymore."

"erm, mom?"

"you can help change the lives of so many people on this face of the world. dangerous task, but rest assure. there is another whose life has been harder. and he's been living with it for 16 years now."

"mom?"

"yea?"

silence.

Emma felt like crying. why does this feel like a goodbye?

"i love you. i just want you to know. no joke this time. i love you." Emma said, hugging her mother, crying.

mrs aishiru hugged her back.

"i love you more than you would ever think. i love you so much i wish i could keep you by myself. but its too selfish of me. don't you think?"

"i love you."

"be good."

"aren't you coming along?"

"i am. what makes you think not."

"you're lying."

"i forgot. you can sense this things."

"you forgot."

"don't make this harder than it already is Emma. i love you. if i said good bye at hogwarts. i would just cry my heart out. its better here. another minute with you and you'll be stuck by my side forever."

"i don't mind. not really."

"i mind. you have your freedom Emma. there's so much to the real you that you don't understand. there's so much more things that you have to learn. and i'm going to have to leave you for you to know that."

"i know it's just that, i love you so much!"

"don't make this more embarrasing as it is. we're in a public place."

mrs aishiru kissed Emma on her head.

"you'll always be my Kisuko Aishiru."

"and you'll still always be my mom. i'll still be an Aishiru."

"bye."

"have to?"

"yes. bye."

"bye mom. i love you. i mean it. i'll miss you."

"write me. remember, you can ask your brother if you need help."

"i will. Eliel Throne. i remember him. don't you worry."

"take care."

"you take more care. tell dad he's the coolest dad i've ever had, and will have."

"i will. come on now. here's the portkey. remember what i told you about them? its a one time thing."

"when i'm gone from home, don't forget that you have to replenish dad's milk every wednesday, and-"

"he'll take care of that himself."

"i love you."

"i love you. go on."

"miss you."

"miss you too young lady."

"you'll be cool right?"

"cool."

"bye."

"bye honey."

with a flashed, Emma was gone, heart heavy.

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE (: kthx bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

ENJOY! I'M POSTING THIS AT A REALLY FAST SPEED! WHEE:  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

a boy with messy black hair was dozing off while copying notes in potions class. probably one of the worst classes to fall asleep in. but he couldn't help it. lately, he had weird dreams that consisted of his childhood memories. something was wrong. he looked outside into the dark sky, thoughts about how that sky was flashing dangerously without himself losing him temper was swirling in his mind. was there someone else that could control the weather like he did?

"MR THRONE! MR THRONE! 40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR LACK OF PROPER MANNERS IN MY LESSON! OFF TO DUMBLEDORE'S. I HEARD ABOUT. EMMA." Eliel shot right up when his potions teacher shouted at him. Emma. yes, that was the name that was so frequently mentioned in his dreams, but he didn't recall about her. he swore he saw his potions teacher's face soften at the mention of Emma. Eliel scrambled out of his sit, gathered his things and chucked it to his best bud and ran to the headmaster's office.

"ahh. Mr Throne. good to see you."

"what happened? who's Emma?"

"sit Mr Throne. let me return some of your memories to you. including abit of mine. for your understanding."

with that, dumbledore flicked his wrist and Eliel fell into deep slumber.

he remember a baby in his mother's arms. his father holding him, telling him that he was to take care of this girl. Emma Whitney Throne, his sister.

Eliel learned about his sister, why, when, how, what, where it happened.

Eliel saw it in 2 points of view. his, and his headmaster's. he knew who she was. his sister. he found out that missing piece in his family portrait. the missing link to finding out his mother's death. Eliel woke to see a smiling head master.

"she's coming."

"who?"

"your 'little princess', i believe."

Eliel blushed at the pet name he gave his sister.

"now?"

"soon."

"oh."

"Mr Throne, i thought maybe you should know. she doesn't know much about our world. she lived in the muggle world for 15 years now. you might need to teach her some things."

"i will."

"good."

---

"ahh. Miss Throne. good to see you."

"er."

"professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That, is Mr Eliel Throne, your brother, who studys a year ahead of you. come, sit. there are somethings to clarify. and i have some things to, return to you."

Emma looked at the cute guy in the corner. she smiled at him. not seeing your only living kin for 15 years isn't exactly the nicest thing that could happen to you.

"hey."

"hi." Emma was nervous. she didn't know how to react. her brother. she had to get used to that boy.

"i know its the first time that you are seeing your brother is it not, Ms Throne? and for you too, Mr Throne. i am quite sure that you both have many things to ask each other. but first, i would like to return you, Ms Throne, your memories. I had them taken away so that no one would find out who you were or what powers you have. I will also give you some of my knowledge, basic spells, you'll find that you know them all when the situation comes."

with a flick of his wand, Emma fell into deep slumber like Eliel did.

-dreamscene-

She saw a scene of beautiful palace. a small girl was giggling and running, with a little boy chasing her.

"you won't catch me Eliel!"

"you won't get far my little princess!"

"princess emma!"

"what ever. i'm gonna get you!"

"no you- AHH." the little girl who Emma decided could be her screamed as she fell down the stairs.

"Emma!" the little boy who Emma thinks could be her brother yelled.

with an action as though he was throwing some sort of energy in the air, Emma's fall was cushioned by a bean bag that appeared from no where.

"Eliel!" the little girl cried out for her brother who ran and hugged her crying form.

"that was your first fall, where you labelled me your hero you know?" a voice came from her right. she saw her brother, the grown up version.

"thank you."

"no problem. just had an ego boost right after. the first time i used my wandless magic for something good you know. always had the playful steak in me."

Emma walked towards her brother and hugged him. she just felt like doing that. Eliel tensed for a moment, but hugged her back.

"i need to get used to this." the both of them said.

Emma giggled. her nervousness went away. Eliel felt himself relax with his sister. something he had never felt for a while. her was always paranoid. especially since his dreams were starting to turn nasty.

"how is this happening?" Emma asked. she was seeing another scene of her and her brother, this time, riding a broom.

"just watch. i'll tell you later. by the way. you were a great flier."

Emma blushed. she side hug her brother as she watched on. Eliel smiled at his sister. he realised that she was quite tall for a girl. she reached his chin. and eliel snugged closer to his sister, smelling her hair. it smelt like fruitty floral. he felt emma lean against his chest as they watched their hidden lives unfold before them.

they were watching their happy times together with their family when suddenly, all went black and emma screamed.

Eliel held his sister closer, she always had phobia for the dark, he learnt that from all the memories.

"shh. its ok. im here." the cooed into her ear.

Emma calmed down. the sudden darkness surprised her.

suddenly, a light flashed across her eyes and Emma flinched. she felt Eliel holding her closer to him, she felt comforted.

but then, a sharp high scream echoed in her ear.

"Harem!" the siblings look at the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

it was their parents.

"run Beth! run! he's here!"

"i'm not gonna leave you!"

"run and take the kids Beth! there's no time! i will hold him back!"

"no Harem! no! no.. no please. don't make me leave you."

they shared a loving kiss. Emma started tearing. her parents loved each other. any idiot would know.

"please Beth. i love you and the kids. i love you more than anything in the world. i don't want to lose you, ever."

"i love you even more than you think i do Harem. don't leave me, don't make me. please."

"there's no option here Beth. you can take care of the kids better than i can."

"we can take care of the kids together better."

"i don't want to lose the whole family."

"i don't want the kids to grow up without a father."

"remarry. i give you the permission. i will not let my death tie you down."

emma flinched when her mother slepped her father.

"Harem Throne. you're an idiot you know? i will remain faithful to you till the day i die. and nothing you say will make things change. i will not leave you."

"the kids Beth. its too dangerous. they are after the kids. HE is after the kids powers Beth. i don't want anything to happen to them, or you."

"i will take them to some where safe. Hogwarts maybe. but i will come back for you. please Harem. let me fight alongside with you."

"Bethany.."

"Harem. i will hate you for life. i will hate myself for life if i don't fight. please. i love you." her mother cried into her father's arms.

"they are so young. how are they to live without parents?"

"Dumbledore will arrange that. please."

"go! he's here!"

"i will go! but i will come back!"

"just go!"

"i love you!"

"i love you too, my dear Swan."

with that, they shared a kiss once more. and emma looked as her mother ran to her room and her brother's room to get them, apparating them to Hogwarts.

her mother spoke with Dumbledore for a brief moment, and left, leaving a crying emma, and a confused Eliel who was consoling his sister.

then Emma and Eliel woke up.

-end-

Emma was now sobbing in the chest of her brother who had tears in his eyes too. a young dark haired man of 16 years old stared at the beautiful girl crying into his chest. that was his sister? almost impossible. she was beautiful. his sister. he had to get used to that. a sister. so much for being alone then. Eliel Throne was gonna love his sister more than anything else in the world, she was, afterall, the only thing that he could love and cherish forever. His little princess.

-  
REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 3 kthxbye! 


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Eliel and Emma had been talking alone for quite some time when Dumbledore was away to register Emma's documents. And Emma had sucessfully fell asleep on her brother's lap.

"i trust you with her Mr Throne? she is exhuasted. you may bring her off to your dorm, or would you like to take her to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked the teen.

"thank you sir. i think i'd bring her to the hosp0ital wing for a while, check if she's ok. then, i'll bring her to my dorm. my prefect's dorm that is. i don't really want her to wake up some where foreign, and knowing Ben, and all, well, you know. I mean, at least she has already recognized me as her brother."

"I understand. as you wish Mr Throne."

"thank you sir. i'll take my leave now."

Eliel carried Emma off the couch.

"a simple levitation charm would work just fine, don't you think?"

"oh yes sir. thank you. Wingardium Leviosa." Eliel levitated her in the air.

"don't forget to keep constant wand contact range with her, Mr Throne. won't want her to fall."

"yes sir. thank you sir. we'll be leaving now sir."

"anytime Mr Throne. i'll see the both of you in the morning for her sorting?"

"yes sir."

with that, Eliel walked towards the door, keeping constant contact with his sister.

"oh. and Eliel."

Eliel spun around sharply, still keeping wand range with his sister's sleeping form. His head master rarely used his name, it was always Mr Throne.

"yes professor?"

"do really cherish what you have now. a family. a blood-related kin. she is new to her environment and everything about magic. this is real Mr Throne, i am afraid, the both of you near each other would cause a power boost in terms of wandless magic and controlling the weather. I am quite sure that you can feel it already."

"thank you for your concern sir. She's my only kin left. I'm quite sure i'm not gonna let anyone take this last bit of hope from me."

with that, Eliel left the room with a heavy heart. Now that bastard called Voldermort would want them both more than ever. Eliel clenched his fist. He wasn't gonna lose his only family, especially since he has yet to spend enough time with her, loving her, pampering her for all the lost 15 years of her life.

---

After the check up in the hospital with Mdm Pomphrey working on Emma, Eliel head up to his room with Emma, he decided to carry Emma instead, the night was kinda cold, he didn't want her to catch a cold. Unfortunately for him, he met Draco Malfoy on the way.

"Throne."

"Malfoy."

"Ah. And pray tell, who's that you have in your arms? Out of her dormitory after hours? To have a nice snogging session? What house is she from?"

"If you need to know that badly Malfoy, she's my sister. And i don't do my own sister. And don't even think about deducting points from any houses, she hasn't been sorted yet."

"Your sister huh? She doesn't look as bad as you do." Draco smirked. He stared at the girl in Throne's arms. She was kinda cute, who knew Draco Malfoy had a fetish for brunettes?

"Don't let me catch you checking her out again." Eliel threatened, holding his sister closer to him.

"What are you gonna do? Gourge my eyeballs out for that? I mean, look at her, you'll have to dig out the eyes of more than half of the male population in Hogwarts."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Be on your way. Out of mine. Don't forget Malfoy, you are afterall still younger than me."

"We'll talk again. I'll make sure of that. The Dark Lord would."

Eliel fumed. Thunder flashed across the sky.

"Do not speak to me about that bastard."

Draco only smirked and walk away, humming a tune happily, which only made the thunders crack louder.

---

Eliel laid his sister gently on his bed. He stared into her face. Taking in every single feature on her face, memorising every speck of perfection on her face. He sighed. Emma is pretty. Eliel would be lying to himself if he said otherwise. And he would have to keep him temper in check. Wouldn't want to burn the entire school down. Eliel could only imagine the number of boys he would have to hex as long as they took a second glance at her. I mean, who wouldn't? Eliel definitely didn't want Ben or Chris hooking up with his sister. They were definitely gonna break her heart, and he'll just have to Avada Kedavra their ass off, even though he'll be put in Azkaban for that. Eliel ran his fingers through her straight hair. It felt good. He really needed to get hooked up soon, or he might just fall for his own sister, and that was really wrong. Eliel sighed again and kissed Emma on the forehead.

"I love you too..." Emma mumbled in her sleep. Eliel smiled. Must be a habit from her previous life.

"I love you."

With that, Eliel got under the covers beside his sister. His King Sized bed was one of the few advantages he had for being a prefect. He only hoped that he wasn't too close to her, in case she felt it was uncomfortable. Eliel floated off into his happy dreamland, where all his memories as a young kid came back to grace his sleep. Eliel slept well that night, not having a minute of nightmare, so did Emma.

---

RATE AND REVIEW MUCH THANKS! (: kthxbye! 


	6. Chapter 6

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Emma stirred in a bed. It was rather soft. She sighed and opened her eyes. An unfamiliar sight greeted her. She nearly shrieked, but realise in an instant that the boy laying asleep beside her was only her brother. Emma remembered everything that happened that night. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her brother. For some odd reason, she didn't feel any nervousness or any weird feelings for that matter. She smiled when Eilel turned over and held her in his arms.

"I know you're not asleep."

"Damn. Maybe I really should get lessons from Ben or Chris." Eliel woke, smiling at his sister.

"Ben? Chris?"

"Buddies. You'll love them when you get to know them. I mean, they aren't the world's greatest saints, but hey, they sure can make the world a crazier place. Anyway, you'll probably see them soon, they like to burst into my room, about. Now."

Almost on cue, the door burst open and 4 boys ran into the room, heading for the bed immediately. They looked like they almost jumped on the bed, but realised that Emma was there.

"Oh shit man! Eliel! You didn't tell us you had female company! A lovely, hot, sexy one at that!" A boy with blonde hair said. Emma blushed immediately.

"That's cute. She's blushing. Hey. How come i've never seen her around?" another boy with brown hair said.

"That's because, this is my sister, Emma Whitney Throne. Emma, meet Ben the brown haired one, Chris the blondie, Jason the black haired punk rocker and Don the quietest dark brown haired boy you'll ever see. By hey, he's cool." Eliel said, smiling.

Emma sat up to look at the 4 boys. She immediately had eye contact with the guy called Don. And a weird emotion flooded through her. Emma looked away.

"Hello." Emma whispered. Shy as she was, she wasn't exactly looking great in the morning, and Emma felt a little self concious right about now.

"You look great honey, don't worry."

Emma's neck snapped towards Chris. How did he know?

"Wondering how i know? Simple, all the girls i know, all feel like that when they wake up first thing in the morning. 'Don't look at me, I'm crap.' is just about the sentence that's going through your head." Chris said, only to make Emma blush more.

"Chris, don't flirt with my sister. It's just sick. And you know what, I would never let her date you. And you too Ben. So don't even try that stupid pick up line." Eliel said, shutting the both of them up.

"You mean the, 'Hey. I mean, i know we don't really know each other very well. I was thinking, maybe if you don't mind, we could you know, hang out abit, and get to know each other more.' line?"

"Yes. That line."

"Damn. I was hoping it'll work. I mean, hey, she's one hot babe sitting in front of me in your shirt on and with a bed hair. I mean, that's really turning me on."

Emma looked away, blushing really badly know. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't one who talked much either.

"Ben! That's so, rude! I mean, man, she's sitting in front of you. And i don't want you to ever talk about her like that. Get it?" Emma felt the room shake a little. Her eyes widen in shock when she felt the power radiating from her brother.

"Hey dude! Like i so get it. Relax man!" Ben backed away from Eliel.

Eliel didn't know why. But when Emma put a hand on his arm, he's immediately stopped himself. Eliel stared at Emma. And unknowingly, a bond was created between the both of them, a bond that no one else could see, but Don. It was only for a brief moment.

"We'll make a move first then. Dumbledore probably wants to see the both of you in his office for her sorting." Jason said.

"Thanks Jace. You sure know your stuff."

"I'm sure. I just over heard Mcgonagall talking about letting you skip one day of lessons dude." Jason said.

"what ever. You better go now. Snape would bite your head off if you were late for the preparations of the potion. I mean, he might just let you not go for breakfast, which will kill you Ben."

The 4 boys ran out from Eliel's dorm, laughing. Not before Don and Emma shared a moment of just looking into each other's eyes. This time, Emma didn't look away. Don could do the same, she discovered. she felt him reading her emotions. And so did he feel her. Knowing this little secret about Don, Emma felt a little more confident that she might be able to find out that weird emotion she had felt. Was it hate? Love? Jealousy? Or Hope? Emma was hoping it was love or hope. But then again. She was quite sure it was some of each, but something stood out in that combination, she just needed to find out what, so that she could break his spell. Gosh, Emma felt like she was meddling with people's stuff too soon, she hasn't even been in this school for a whole full day, and she was already trying to change people's lives?

"Emma? Emma?"

"oh yea?" Emma snapped out of her little trance.

"Spaced out?"

Emma nodded.

"alright. come on, we need to go meet Dumbledore. Then we can go for breakfast. I hope this meeting won't be too long. Then i can have more time to bring you around. And hopefully get to know you better. Ok. this sounds wrong. I mean, I don't really sound like your brother right? I think i sound kinda like your lover or something."

"Eliel? Its really ok. I mean, i really want to know more about you, you know? I mean, I don't know you for the past 15 years. Come on. I'm ready." Emma snapped her fingers and she was cleaned and changed.

Eliel did the same, only, he changed into his uniform.

"Takes so little time don't you think? But, I would advice not using wandless magic too often. Especially within range of others. I mean, you know that Voldermort is-"

"Eliel, I'm 15. you've gotta start treating me like one. I mean, it was just yesterday that you almost try to burn this castle down, just trying to tell me the story about Voldermort after our powers."

"you're not scared?"

"not exactly. you know, you're the first person that could make me talk so much."

"Random. anyway. its my pleasure. come on, let's go."

Eliel held Emma's hand as they walked towards Dumbledore's office.

---

REVIEW THANK YOU! kthx bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

FLASH

"COLIN!!!!!" Eliel's voice boomed across the hall. Emma was stunned. And apparently so was the tiny boy who had taken their photo, as well as everyone in the corridor. Eliel was that loud.

"erm, yes?" the small boy Colin squeaked.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SMASHED THAT CAMERA OF YOURS, OR DO YOU WANT TO DO IT YOURSELF?" Eliel shouted.

He was really upset. And Emma found no reason that he should be. She touched his arm for a moment and felt the anger that radiated off him slowly but surely disappearing.

"I- I will do it.. Myself." Colin made an action to drop his camera.

"Colin is it? Don't do it. It's alright." Emma said with a slight smile.

Colin stopped. He was hoping that the girl would do something, thank heavens.

"Emma!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"oh yes he has! Do you have any idea where that picture is gonna go? Or what kind of an article would go with it? The title would probably say, 'Eliel Throne with new girlfriend, after breaking up with his girlfriend, Katie Bell, a week ago.'" Eliel clenched his fist.

"Colin wouldn't. Would you?" Emma asked, staring the little kid down. Emma was looking dead into his eyes. And Colin could feel her reading him, and he tensed up. Maybe he'll just forget he took this picture at all.

"I won't. I swear! Just don't break my camera!" he squeaked.

"We won't. Be on your way for your first lessons, or breakfast, what ever. By the way. I'm Emma Throne. I'm his sister. In case you think we're dating or something, we're not."

Colin stared at the beatiful girl in front of him. Or maybe he would remember after all. He was gonna blow up that picture so that he could stare at her all day. oh boy!

"Of course you're not. How silly. I mean, who would ever think that?" Colin said, shaking a little.

"Apparently, someone thought so a moment ago." Eliel snapped,

"Eliel!" Emma scolded.

"Be on your way Colin. Don't want me to hex you into oblivion do you?" Eliel threatened, Colin scampered away.

"You're so mean."

"Am not."

"You are. I mean, did you see his face? You practically scared the shit out of him!"

"Language young-"

" Don't even start. You are not a very good example yourself you know. Calling Voldermort a bastard and all! I mean, get real here. Who in this page of history doesn't swear once in their teens?"

"Don't get smart with me princess. I mean it, seriously."

"Don't go seriously with me my hero. I mean, honestly. We're here, what's the god damn password?" Emma asked annoyed at her brother.

Eliel shot her a look, Emma just smirked an entered when Eliel said the password.

"Ah. Ms Throne, Mr Throne. Good to see you remembered. Sit. Let me introduce you to-"

"Uncle Severus?"

"Uncle?!" Eliel asked.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't have forgotten could i? Severus has been making trips to your house to visit you, hasn't he?"

Emma ran towards her uncle and threw herself at him, hugging him. She grew to love this man. He always looked out for her.

"Are you joking? This slimeball wouldn't leave my bottles of muggle beer alone. I mean, come on, a girl is allowed to live her life once in a while, er, frequently. And i mean, he loves me too much, I'm like his only weakness."

Snape shot her a look.

"Its professor Snape for you princess Emma. I'm teaching here. And i would appreciate if no one else knew about me visiting you." Snape said.

"Excuse me professor, but, are you on any case, on potions? I mean, you aren't the nicest-" Eliel asked, but was cut off my Snape.

"Mr Throne. Do you want points off your house? Because i see no point in telling you anything. You are only here to witness her sorting and bring her around. And of course, try to do a better job at protecting her than yourself Mr Throne. I do believe, as much as i hate to say, she is, my weakness. And i would appreciate if you kept quiet about everything mentioned here. Don't want the dark lord to be holding her hostage soon, do you?" Snape threatened.

Eliel shook his head.

"bloody hell! you are a professor? I mean, do i actually have to have lessons with you? Because that would be really weird. like, 'hey uncle severus! i know that answer!'"

"You would refer to me as Professor Snape in front of your peers. See no problem in doing that. And, please, do mellow down in class. Wouldn't want to take points from your house do you?" Snape pinched Emma's nose. Who promptly stuck out her tongue at him.

Eliel nearly puked. I mean, who knew that Snape had feelings? Or a fun, loving, caring side of him? Eliel shuddered just thinking about it. Hell, it'll be so fun if Emma was sorted to Gryffindor and pisses him off during lessons. Let's see how he's gonna dock points because of her.

"If you would please, Severus, I am sure you wouldn't want to miss your first lessons in the morning, we should start her sorting now. I will announce about her arrival at noon."

"Yes sir. Please begin."

Emma sat on the stool that Dumbledore pointed to.

"No spells?" Emma asked when Dumbledore placed the hat on her.

"No spells."

With that, Emma felt someone reading her. But she couldn't stop that person from reading her thoughts and feelings.

"Gracious. I've never met one that would try to repel me. But my, it was definitely a good try. Hmm. You're quite an difficult one aren't you? Brainy, Ravenclaw. Or maybe Gryffindor. Love. The thing so powerful that saved you and your brother, the power that the Dark Lord doesn't possess. But no, sly and cunning seems to come right after. Ahh. Heir of one of the founders? Let me see. You prove to be even harder than Potter! How about... SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted. Emma and the rest in the room was shocked. Emma knew that to be in Slytherin, you had to be evil. And she knew she wasn't evil. Dumbledore removed the hat slowly. Emma was staring at Eliel as her was staring at her.

Eliel couldn't believe it. I mean, he was half expecting Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But Slytherin? That was so wrong. Could the hat be wrong for once?

"Professor, are you sure-"

"Yes Mr Throne. I'm afraid so. Ms Emma Whitney Throne is officially in Slytherin. You may want to change into your uniform as soon as possible. I changed the crest of the uniform already." Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Emma was still quite shocked, but gathered enough concentration to snap her fingers and changed into her new uniform. Eliel stared at Emma in her new robes. She looked great. She was by far one of the few rare girls that could pull of the school uniform look. Eliel stared at the green crest on her robe, could it be? Their father was a Slytherin, maybe, she inherited his darker side. He turned to look at a staring Snape. Shouldn't he be happy? Now he had more time with Emma.. Gosh, how much could one hate the world?

"Severus?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Please arranged for a Slytherin member to walk with Mr Throne and Ms Throne around school. Make her more familiar with her school and house. Do ask for volunteers."

"Yes sir. I will do it right this moment. Her year sir?"

"Yes, they would be preferable."

"I'll be off now."

With a nod from Dumbledore, Snape left the room.

After a while of talking, Emma and Eliel left the room silently. 

When they were outside, Emma hugged Eliel and breathed into his chest. Eliel sighed.

"Am i, evil?"

"NO! I mean, its impossible."

"But i'm in Slytherin Eliel. I'm supposed to someone that could possibly turn to be a death eater."

"If it helps Emma, father was in Slytherin too. And i'm sure as hell he wasn't a deatheater or was he evil."

"I'm just scared Eliel. And the stories you told me about Slytherins and Deatheaters yesterday?" Eliel nodded. "Really freaked me out."

Eliel hugged his sister tight. This bond they had, was so special. They weren't together for the past 15 years, but it sure felt like they were.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared you know." Emma whispered.

"Don't be. There's no reason for you to."

"What if they Avada Kedavra my ass off in the middle of the night? My room mates i mean."

"They won't dare. I mean, they'll be put in Azkaban for that."

"Too late don't you think?"

"Stop worrying, everything will be alright. Come on, i'll take you around."

Eliel held his sister's hand and they walked around school, with Eliel telling Emma more about school, schoolwork, teachers, students, people, and of course, Voldermort.

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! kthx bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

"Eliel, ELIEL! Stop. I mean, I don't personally know this man, but i sure feel that i do!" Emma sighed.

Eliel wouldn't stop about Voldermort. It was cute at first that he was worried about her. But then, he slowly became more of a nag than anything.

"I'm just trying to-"

Emma hugged Eliel and places a kiss on his cheek.

Eliel was slowly getting used to his sister placing random kisses on his cheek and hugging him, but it still made him feel a little funny sometimes.

"Don't worry. I know. You're just worried about me. I know. Thank you. But, I mean, I kinda get the idea about Voldermort, and the weird Slytherin people that could possibly be junior Deatheaters. And i'm sure as hell i would take care of myself really well. I promise. I don't want you to worry so much. I mean, I haven't really gotten really worried for you."

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself quite well."

"I know. So can i, i mean-"

"Erm. Hello?" a voice called out. Emma and Eliel turned to see a boy with dark hair and dark skin.

"Zabini." Eliel acknowledged.

"Throne."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to help bring your sister around."

"You volunteered?" Eliel raised his eyebrow.

"Not exactly. Snape asked me, and well, he looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer." Blaise said, he was carefully eyeing the girl beside Eliel.

She was as beautiful as Draco described. Well, he vonlunteered because he heard that a girl was involved, sister of his only Gryffindor friend. But he never expected her to be so pretty.

"Excuse me for my poor manners. I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." The boy said, reaching out to take Emma's hand.

"Emma, Emma Throne." She placed her hand in his and Blaise kissed the back of it.

'What a gentleman.' Emma thought.

"Well, don't need me to introduce myself, but. I have you remember. She is my sister. And if anything, anything at all happens to her, I'll be looking for you to kick your ass. Because from now, I would put her in your care. I don't want anyone else to be alone with her."

"I get the point Eliel. Please, I'm not your only Slytherin friend for nothing."

"Oh right. I forgot. Emma. Not all Slytherins are like Blaise. He is by far the only one that I would trust to be around you. Stay close to him at all times alright? If there's anything. You can write me with Rouge or you can use the, you know. Or you can just come look for me. Don't worry too much. If your dorm mates are too weird to stay with, my prefect's dorm is always open, only for you. Write me a note and I'll-"

"Eliel, I get it. Don't worry. I doubt I'll need your dorm. I don't want to interrupt or be there if you're gonna hook up some girl you know." Emma said.

"Emma!"

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin." Emma taunted.

"Young lady, don't tell me you're not one."

"I am if you are." Emma smirked.

"Thank goodness."

"You are?!"

"You aren't?!" Eliel looked horrified.

"I am! Merlin! I don't hook up with any guy i know. I've only had one boyfriend, who dumped me yesterday because he said i spend too much time getting the perfect tan." Emma felt the tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. She really liked Aaron, he was the only guy she felt so could trust, at least, that was what his eyes said when he asked her out.

"Emma..."

Eliel hugged his sister. Emma cried in his chest for a while.

"Its ok. He probably won't be able to eat for sometime anyway." Emma smiled into Eliel's chest.

"Don't tell me-" Blaise asked, but was cut off by Emma.

"Yea, i did. Punched his face right in, didn't know i had that strength in me. I wish I did more. But, I was kinda in public and all. Well. I wished I kicked his groin and watch him double over in pain, but, I didn't." Emma said, wiping the tears off her eyes, smiling.

Eliel and Blaise did an obvious shuddering action.

"Ow. That has got to hurt." Blaise commented, smiling at Emma.

"Alright. I'll leave you with Blaise then. Take care."

"I will. I'll catch up with you soon. And if i have a boyfriend, I'm sure to tell you first."

"You'd better! I might as well go for Transfiguration now. Blaise, over to you, don't let me down."

"I won't buddy. Go on."

"Bye." Eliel kissed Emma on the forehead.

"Bye."

"Bye Hero." Emma hugged her brother and watch him run towards his dorm, probably to get his books.

"So.." Blaise said.

"Ok. First off, could you please tell me where the Slytherin Dorm is, and the password? I need a bath, then we can go for lunch." Emma said.

"Had it all planned out already?"

"Yep! Dumbledore's gonna introduce me to the school. Can't be looking like a slob can I?" Emma said, walking alongside with Blaise.

"You know, I'm not trying to flirt with you or anything, but I really think that you're one of the few girls in school who can pull off the school uniform look."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Anyway. I'll just let you know. We'll mostly be hanging around with Draco, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, who goes by the name Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, whom we all call Goyle, like Crabbe, he had no brains, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's friend. That's all. And I have you know, Draco is more manipulative, the leader of our little gang. Pansy is just kinda stuck on him. They are not together, don't ever say that because Draco might just hex your ass off, but seeing you're a girl, it won't be that bad. So ya, I suggest you listen to Draco in-"

"I'm not gonna be his puppet."

"You're not his puppet, its just, he's very influential, and you might get into trouble because you go against him and-"

"What can he do? Send me to Azkaban? I'll send his fat ass to Pluto before he can ever blink again."

"Actually, he can really send you to Azkaban."

"Are you good friends with him?"

"Not really. I mean, you'll have to get used to him after some time. Our parents want us to be good friends and all, better for the image of the purebloods. But you know, sometimes, i just don't agree to his way of imposing rules and making himself more superior than others."

"He sounds awful."

"He probably is. But when you get used to him, he gets better. When he lets you into his little world, then maybe you'll understand him better. I've been to that world before. Its quite sad actually."

"You don't really like being in Slytherin do you?"

"How did you-"

"From your eyes. You don't look like the Slytherin type."

"You neither."

"But we are. So I'm planning to stick by you no matter what."

Emma hugged Blaise. Blaise stiffened up. No one had spoke to him like that, like they were really friends, nothing business like. She made him feel warm inside, like someone cared for him. Blaise hugged her back, smiling. This is the start of a new friendship, one that he cherished.

"You're as good to hug as my brother you know."

"Thanks. I could always be your brother, I mean something like a substitute when he's not with you."

"You don't mind? I mean, I just hug you from no where, kiss you on the cheek for no reason you know. That tends to scare some people off."

"I don't really mind."

"Thank you.." Emma kissed Blaise on the cheek. Blaise flushed pink.

"Er. No problem? Come on, we're here. Purebreed. That's the password by the way. They change sometimes, but if you're mostly around with Draco, you don't have to worry if you miss it when they tell you the new password. Draco sets them."

"He sounds like he has alot of authority." Emma said thoughtfully. She was imagining a really ugly, fat, nerdy guy that loved to push his weight around, literally or not.

"He's head boy after all."

Emma took a look at the surroundings. The Slytherin common room looked nothing like the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor's was warm, red, inviting. But Slytherin's was a cold dungeon, green, sliver, black. It screamed evil right into Emma's face. Emma shivered.

"You cold? It tends to be at night especially. We're in the dungeons, not really inviting you know. But you'll get used to it soon. Come on, I'll get Pansy to bring you up. You know that guys can't go up the steps right?"

"I know. Eliel demostrated earlier at the Gryffindor towers."

"Right. Hold on. PANSY!"

"WHAT!"

"GET DOWN, PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THE NEW GIRL!"

"COMING."

Emma heard a door open and slam shut, and a girl with short hair that had a weird face appeared, she looked snobby and proud, folding her arms like that.

Emma had eye contact for a moment. She was shocked to see fear and insecurity in her eyes.

'That explains why she acts so snobbishly.' Emma thought.

"Pansy Parkinson." the girl said.

"Emma Throne. Good to know this school has another female." Emma took a step forward to hug Pansy. She felt Pansy stiffen up against her.

'What's with everyone. Don't they give hugs to their friends here?' Emma thought.

"R-right. I'll.. Help you up to your room? Y-you sharing with me and Millicent who is probably with Crabbe." Pansy found herself stumbling with her words.

"Sure! Thank you. Erm Blaise? I'll meet you here at?"

"In an hours' time, then we'll go for lunch together with Draco and of course, Pansy."

"Alright. Seeya." Emma kissed Blaise on the cheek and Blaise planted her one too.

Emma followed Pansy up the stairs, down the corridor to the 3rd door on the right.

"This is our room."

Pansy opened the door to reveal a room with 3 beds, and saw her trunk and phoenix on the desk.

"Wow."

"Wow is right. But after sometime, its, 'why can't i change rooms! Or room mates!'." Pansy laughed and Emma giggled.

"You know, you should smile more. Your smile is really sweet."

"T0-thank you." Emma watched Pansy blush. Emma started unpacking, silence filled the room.

"You know, sometimes, its ok to feel insecure. But you don't have to put up a brave front or change yourself for someone else to accept you." Emma said, breaking the silence.

Pansy froze. How could this new girl know how she felt. Pansy turned over on her bed to look at Emma.

"I-I'm not insecure.."

"Maybe. Maybe you are. I know its not really normal to hear it from someone whom you got to know like 5 minutes ago. But I can tell. Its a guy isn't it?"

"H-how do you know?" Emma got up from her bed and sat by Pansy.

"I can feel some feelings people have by looking at their eyes. But knowing its a guy, its from experience."

Emma and Pansy sat in silence for a while.

"T-tell me more?"

"Sure. Ok. I used to like this guy alot when I was in my old school. He was really handsome, at least, i thought he was. He made my heart flutter everytime he smiled at me, or talked to me, or just gracing me with his presence. I was totally into him." Emma smiled when she heard Pansy gasp.

"That's what I feel too!" Pansy said excitedly.

"I know! Its like when he looks at you, your heart like flutters somewhere so far you feel you might drop dead!"

"Exactly!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was quite the good friends with him. But you know, I always wanted more, I mean, to be more then just friends with him. But he always treated me like a sister. He was into sports, alot. And well. I tried to change for him, make him realise I was there. You know like, changing my clothings, using stronger perfume, tagging along where ever he went, trying to talk to him when ever possible, ditching homework for him, skipping school to meet up with him, and going against my parents, as in curfew. I thought for sure he would notice me and like me the way i liked him. But no, soon, Brian stopped talking to me as much, he seemed to avoid me. And then, I didn't get to talk to him as much, he found a girlfriend for himself you know. I mean, that's what they all said, but I know he doesn't like her, he just used her to make me realise that I'm not wanted. And seriously, I was crushed. I wasn't myself for quite sometime. Until Aaron, one of my best friends, and my ex-boyfriend came around to talk to me one day. He made me realise how special I was when I was me. Not someone who needed attention and affection. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth the time and effort. If he really loved me, he would accept me the way I was, ugly or not, petty or not, crazy or not. I realise then that Aaron was always there for me, its just that I put all my focus on Brian, leaving out everyone else in my life. Aaron really loved me the way I was. But we broke up yesterday, before I came here."

"He couldn't handle long distance relationships?"

"No. He couldn't stand it when I like my tan to be perfect, I spend too much time on my tan rather than him. Its habit you know. And well, Aaron can be quite over protective me of me sometimes. He accused me of cheating on him. And obviously I wasn't gonna sit there and let him assume, so I fired back at him, only to result in a fight and break up." Emma sighed, feeling her tears falling slowly.

Emma was shocked when she felt Pansy hug her. She cried into Pansy's shoulder.

"He obviously doesn't deserve you. You're so, special in your way." Pansy said, rubbing Emma's back.

"Of course he doesn't. No man deserves a girl whom he expects to see a change in. Aaron expected me to stop tanning for him. He even accused me. I mean, that is just so stupid!"

"I know. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Making me realise that it isn't worth changing for Draco."

"Draco? That evil, mean, manipulative, fat-"

"Correct that, Draco is anything but fat, he is kinda mean and manipulative though." Pansy giggled.

"What?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Nothing, its just, I never talked to anyone the way I talked to you. I mean, you're. Special in your way. And, I've never seen someone like you."

"You are special too, in your own way. I mean come on, no one's perfect. Everyone have their flaws. But trust me Pansy, you are pretty and smart in your own special way." Emma said.

"Thank you. Anyway. Come on, let's bathe and change and look pretty. I mean, we're not gonna change for the guy, but we're gonna be pretty for the sake of mankind!" Pansy said.

Emma smiled when she saw Pansy giggled. Right now, Pansy's eyes were glimming with hope, her insecurites slowly dying out.

"Alright! You can bathe first." Pansy offered.

"Alright then. See you soon!"

"You mean when you come out from the bathroom?"

Emma gathered her clothes.

"Mm-hmm!"

Pansy shook her head at her new friend, her new found best friend.

Emma walked towards the toilet.

"Emma?"

"Yea?" Emma turned back to look at Pansy.

"I think I found my best friend in you."

Emma stared at Pansy, stunned.

"Go bathe you stinky bitch!" Pansy joked.

"No... You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Yes I did! Go bathe!"

"Fine! But I'll have my revenge!"

"BATHE!"

"Fine!"

Emma smiled as she walked into the bathroom, she ran the bath and started to bathe.

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! (: kthx bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Pansy was smiling to herself outside. She couldn't help but keep thinking about the friendship that she had just had with this very special girl. Someone who made her feel special.

Emma emerged from the toilet in her underclothings, Pansy rushed in.

"Hey! What's the big rush?"

"Nothing! Just dry your hair and do your make up. I"ll be out in a jiffy! I want to do your hair!"

"Right! And I get to do yours!"

"There's nothing to do! My hair's short!"

"I have a spell to make it slightly longer, and I can french plaid that."

"Seriously? That's great!"

"Hurry up bitch!"

"No.. You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Yes I did! BATHE!"

"FINE!"

Emma and Pansy were laughing histerically.

Emma snapped her fingers gently and her hair was dried. She ran the hair dryer on her hair for a while, just in case Pansy wondered why she dried her hair so fast without the hair dryer. Emma proceeded to do her make up. She applied a little bit of gray mascara on her eye lid, she pressed her eye lashes. She didn't bother with anything else, she looked fine. She wore her uniform and robes, looking at herself in the mirror, she shortened her skirt to mid-thigh instead of knee length. She thought she looked quite good. As she brushed her butt-length hair, Pansy emerged from the bathroom, changed. Emma put on her knee length socks as did Pansy. Pansy stood up and Emma pointed her wand at Pansy's skirt to make it as short as hers.

Pansy shrieked.

"That's wonderful! Now I don't look so yuck!"

"I'm glad you like it, come on, I'll do your hair now."

Pansy sat on the chair in front of the mirror. Emma used the wand and lengthened Pansy's hair until it was shoulder length and proceeded to plaid her hair. It turned out great, Emma and deliberately left out a few strands on the side to make it look better, and she asldo pushed Pansy's bangs to the side after lengthening it. Pansy looked wonderful.

"Ok! I'll do yours now!"

"Sure. Just don't pull up my hair totally, I'm hiding a tattoo."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!"

Emma lifted her hair and showed Pansy the tattoo. She heard Pansy gasp.

"Its beautiful. Thanks. Come on, you better hurry with my hair, don't want the boys to get angry."

"Yep! Hang on."

Emma watched in surprise as Pansy braided her hair in African style braids, braiding her straight hair, and then tying the braid with a rubber band in record speed.

When Pansy was done, Emma was staring with her mouth wide open. She looked great, the hair style suited her tan.

"Thank you!" Emma hugged Pansy.

"No problem. Come on, let's go." Pansy and Emma linked arms and went downstairs.

Emma saw a boy with blonde hair, two burly boys whom she assumed was Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise.

"Wow. You look great! You too Pansy!"

"Thank you!" both girls said in unison, and giggled.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." the boy with the blonde hair stuck out his hand. Emma looked at Pansy and the both of them burst out laughing, so much for fat. Emma shook his hand.

"Right. Emma, Emma Throne. Sorry about that, inside joke, but, you're quite cute for someone-"

Pansy and Blaise both covered her mouth. They both gave her a look that said, 'do not.' She nodded and they both took away their hands.

"That's Crabbe and that's-"

"Goyle. Takes an idiot to figure that out. crabbe and Goyle. Nice to see you!"

"You do not interrupt when a Malfoy is-"

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Emma smirked, running out of the dungeon, holding onto Pansy's hand. The portrait slammed shut after them, indicating that the boys were not following.

"You know you're gonna get it right?" Pansy asked.

"I don't care. I mean, hello. I don't have to listen to some dumb blonde's words."

"Come on Emma, for me? Please stay on Draco's good side."

"Why?"

"I don't want to stay by one day and watch him torture you, not being able to help."

Emma sighed.

"Fine. For you." Pansy hugged her.

"Thank you." Just as they pulled apart, a fuming Draco and a shaking Blaise came out, followed by Crabbe abd Goyle.

Emma bit her lips, willing herself not to talk.

"You will listen to me, walk beside me to the hall, and sit by me." Draco commented, pulling her arm.

Emma stared into Draco's eyes, she flinch a little. Blaise caught the slight draw of breath from Emma, he knew she sensed something wrong when she looked over at him.

"Draco, what about-" Pansy started, but Emma didn't let her finish.

"I'm walking with Blaise, and sitting by him." Emma shrug off Draco's arm.

Draco and Emma glared at each other for a while, neither willing to lose.

"Emma..." Blaise reached out. Emma swiped his hand and held it, walking ahead of Draco.

"Throne. You better know where you stand."

"And you better know where you stand, Malfoy."

"Many girls would be throwing themselves at me when I say all this."

"Well, if you haven't realise, I'm not like many girls." Emma spat at Draco, she would have said more if Blaise wasn't squeezing her hand.

"You WILL sit by me, and walk by me. I ORDER YOU TO." Draco's voice roared into the hallway, he roughly pulled onto Emma's arm and dragged her roughly to the hall. Emma was sure he'll leave a print.

Tears were falling from Emma's eyes. As strong as she wanted to be, it hurts so badly and she was hurt on the inside, how could he? Afterall, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Draco. Draco! There's no reason to do this to her mate. I mean, look, you're hurting her." Blaise spoke up.

"I don't care. She's gotta learn, learn it the hard way if she must. She will learn to obey me."

Blaise plucked up all his courage and stood in Draco's way.

"What's the meaning of this Zabini? Parkinson. You too." Pansy stepped up by Blaise too, it was too painful to watch Draco manhandle Emma.

"Look mate, I don't want to be on your bad side while you are pissed. But that's my friend you're hurting. And look man, she's crying for Merlin's sake. Let go of her." Blaise explained.

Emma tried to wiggle free.

"You want to see me hurt her? I could do her on your bed with you looking right now and you won't be able to do a thing but watch, how about that?" Draco spat, smirking at Blaise.

SLAP

Everyone stared in shock. Emma had just slapped Draco, right outside the great hall, a few first years who were there scrambled into the great hall for safety.

"YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD!"

"Shut up. I'm not a-"

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN DARE LOOK AT MY WHEN YOU SAY ALL THIS. YOU ARE NOT EVIL! YOU ARE NOT MEAN! YOU JUST MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE SOMEONE WHO'S INVINCIBLE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED!"

"I'M NOT BLOODY-"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE SCARED! OOOH LOOK MALFOY'S SCARED! HE'S SCARED BECAUSE HE DOESN'T REALLY MEAN WHAT HE SAYS. HE DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO KILL SOMEONE WITH HIS BARE HANDS!"

Everyone could feel the power radiating off Emma. She was sick pissed.

"Emma? Emma!" Emma turned around to see her brother running to her, with Jason, Don, Chris and Ben behind.

Eliel threw Draco a punch, making draco let go of Emma, Eliel held Emma in his arms and calmed her down.

"Blaise Zabini..." Eliel said in a threatening voice, Emma felt the power radiating off Eliel.

"Eliel.. No.. He tried.. He tried to help, but.."

"Obviously he didn't try hard enough."

"Look mate, I'm sorry-" Blaise explained.

"Its not his fault Eliel. Just get over it and bring me to the hospital wing would you? I want to get rid of the bruise."

When Eliel saw the bruise on Emma's arms, he spunned around, wanting to beat the crap out of Draco.

But apparently Don saw the bruise too, and he already was hitting Malfoy up.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco shouted. The two burly boys pick up the very pissed off Don and flung him away.

"DON!" Emma shouted, running to him, her wrists hurting plenty.

"I'll be alright.. Are you..."

"I'm fine. Thank you.." Emma hugged Don who winced.

"I think I broke a bone."

"Wait here."

Don nodded. Emma stormed back to Draco, kicked his groin as hard as she could, watch him double over in pain and laid on the ground clutching his private area.

"I always wanted to do that. I just didn't think I would do it to you. Someone who I can see, can actually be civilised!" Emma shouted, walking over to Don and helping him up.

"Jason! Chris! Ben! Come on...!" Eliel called, the three of them were wrestling Crabbe and Goyle, they had red spots forming already, where their bruises were gonna be.

Eliel helped Don up, he was having problems standing, seems like he broke a rib from the way the was flung chest first into the pillar.

"Blaise, come with me? I know you're hurt too." Emma called, looking back at Blaise who nodded and followed them.

"I'll stay with Draco." Pansy said.

"You be careful."

"I will."

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! kthx bye! (: 


	10. Chapter 10

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Emma was now in the hospital wing with her brother, Blaise, Jason, Don, Ben, and Chris. Draco and his croonies and Pansy were on another wing.

And Merlin, they looked horrible. Don had broken a rib, and had bruises on his face. Jason, Ben and Chris had bruises on their arms, stomach and faces. Blaise had a huge bruise on his stomach. Emma suspected he got that when they were still at the Slytherin common room. Emma surveyed the room. everyone's injuries were caused by her.

A tear fell from her eye, but she didn't wipe it away quickly enough.

"Emma?" Don called, all heads turned towards Don and Emma. Don sat up against the headboard.

Emma was on the chair beside Don. Emma looked away. She wanted to come up with something, something like she was still hurting alot, but that was crap, they'll probably march over to where Draco was and punch him in the face again. But how was she supposed to tell 6 boys that she was crying because they were hurt because of her? Cheesy and stupid.

"What." She finally answered.

"You're crying." Don spoke gently, so gentle that Emma felt another tear slip down her cheek, she wiped it away.

"Am not." Don reached out his hand to touch Emma.

"Look at me and say that again."

Emma turned slowly.

"I-" when she looked into Don's eyes, they were as though daring her to lie.

"Tip for you. When you want to lie, look dead center into the person's eye."

The other 5 boys were looking at the two of them, Eliel, Chris, Jason and Ben were the most surprised. Don hadn't spoken a full sentence since his sister passed away.

And look at him now consoling Emma with a full sentence. Blaise was just looking at the display of affections and how he yearned to be the one saying it to Emma. Blaise and taken a liking to Emma. She was special. She was the only one that could make him and Pansy stand up to Draco. Emma gave him butterflies in his stomach like how exams do. She made his nervous. But he promised that he'll be a brother to her. And he was gonna be that, at least until she could trust him fully. Right now, they could only be friends.

"Its ok you know. To feel as though its your fault. But it isn't, just so you know. We fought back for you. We did it because we wanted to. If we didn't want to, we would have walked away. WE brought this upon ourselves. Don't go start feeling bad about it all." Don said.

"Mate... You're scaring me dude. I mean, that's one long sentence! Dude! You're talking! Man! Emma, look at the effect you have on our buddy!" Ben exclaimed, leaving a blushing Don and Emma, and the rest of them laughing.

"Boys! Please! If you're gonna make so much noise, please leave, all of you actually, please, leave this room. Let the poor boy rest." Mdm Pomphrey said, shooing all of them out. Emma stood up, wanting to leave, but changed her mind.

"Can I stay with him, Mdm Pomphrey? I promise I won't be noisy." Emma asked. Mdm Pomphrey thought for a while.

"Fine. But I mean it, no noise."

Emma nod her head.

"You don't have to stay." Don said.

"I-I want to." Emma stuttered, feeling nervous herself. She didn't know what made her stay, but she just felt like it.

"Come on, sit here." Don said, patted to the space beside him.

'oh Merlin, why am i so nervous?' Emma thought.

Emma sat on the space where he patted, and leaned back on his shoulder, hoping she didn't hurt him.

"I'm not hurting there, in case you're wondering." Don said.

"You're keeping something from them."

"Yup!"

"Aren't you worried that I know?"

"Nope. Not really. I trust you won't tell them."

"Pray tell, why do you trust me so?"

"Because... I just do." Emma sat up and turn to look at Don.

"Look at me and say that again." Emma smiled.

"Using my own words against me now?" Don asked, raising his brow.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"I dunno. This?" Don started tickling her.

Emma giggled and tried to move away, but he had her by the waist.

"Ok! Stop it now before I get chased out!" and Don stopped immediately.

"So you really want me to stay huh?" Emma teased.

"In fact, yes, I do." Don said, smirking.

Emma felt herself flush red.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe. Probably. Yes."

Emma slapped him on the arm playfully. "Don!"

"You know. Its short for Donald. Donald Crest."

"Donald Duck?"

"That muggle movie? Yep. Donald."

"Duckie!"

"Donald."

"Duckie."

"Alright little miss immature. Go for lunch."

"But-"

"I'll come right over."

"Okay then. I want to see you at lunch alright?"

"Sure."

"bye."

"seeya."

Emma kissed Don on the cheek and left, leaving a smiling Don.

---

"Emma! I was wondering where were you! Are you ok?" Pansy said, hugging her.

"Pansy! Thanks. I'm feeling better I was at the hospital wing with Don wh-"

"Don? As in Donald Crest?"

"Yes. Don't tell me..."

"Well, I guess he's kinda cute.."

"Oh no you don't Pansy!"

"What?!"

"What about Draco?"

"You mean that ass of a guy that I hate since an hour ago? No way." Pansy shook her finger.

"Ha! He deserves it. Anyway, where is he?"

"And you care because?"

Emma glared at Pansy.

"Oh fine!" Pansy threw her hands up in the air."He's at the hospital wing. Apparently, he broke 2 ribs, dislocated his shoulder, and of course, broke his jaw. One thing though, he didn't report anyone. He just said that it was a bad day at quidttich."

"Quiddttich huh? I know that game! Oh yes! Do you know some guy called Harry Potter? I heard-"

"Potter?!" Panst sneered.

"So I take it you know him? I want to challenge him in a game of quiddtich. I heart he played when he was in his first year, the only first year to ever make the house team."

"You want to play Potter? I'm quite sure you'll win."

"Why? Isn't he good?"

"No. Merlin. He stinks at quiddtich."

"You sure? What I heard was that he flies beautifully."

"Merlin Emma! Did you hear that from a girl? Alright. That's Potter." Pansy pointed to a guy with black hair and spectacles. He looked quite cute. Emma smiled.

'Oh yes! I'll go there and make friends with him!' Emma thought.

"I'll be back." Emma said, running over to the next table. She noticed that her brother was sitting by Harry Potter, she decided that she'll get her brother to introduce her to him.

"Eliel!" Emma shouted, hoping that the Potter boy would notice, and yes he did, but she wasn't expecting that reaction from him.

"What would cha know? The Throne has a new girlfriend already. Of course he would. Someone even I've never taken notice before. So, tell me Throne, is she good on bed? Or-" Potter snapped before Emma could do anything.

"You're so thick." Emma said to his face. She smiled when she saw the Potter boy frown. She read into his eyes and saw hurt, sorrow, guilt, burden. Emma felt a tinge of sadness for him. But hey, he just implied that she was an easy girl.

"Go away wrench. You don't know what's happening do you? Throne here dumped his girlfriend of 2 years last week, probably just to hook up with you."

"Note you should take Harry, SHE dumped me, not the other way around." Eliel said, not looking up from his food.

"And by the way, I'm his sister you dork. And the reason why you don't ever see my around, is because this is the first day of my schooling here you dope!" Emma smirked.

Some of the neighbouring students were watching the scene, whispering. Emma knew they were probably whispering about her. What ever.

"Y-You're his sister?"

"Oh no, we just share the same last name coincidently, you are right, maybe he really did dump that girl for me." Emma said sarcastically, making Eliel snort into his pumpkin juice.

"Who are you?"

"I already said, or are you just so stupid? I'm his sister." Emma huffed.

"Don't be smart. What's your name?"

"Oh, in a hurry to know my name now Potter? Why am I not surprised?" Emma folded her arms, smirking.

"You're Slytherin." a boy with orangey blonde hair said.

"You're supposed to notice when someone displays it on her chest. And who are you?"

"Ronald Weasley. Harry's friend." Eliel said, still continue eating.

"Please to meet you. But I have to go now. And if you really want to know my name, listen out when Dumbledore's talking, Dork. TA!" Emma said, bending down to kiss her brother on the cheek and leaving, hearing Ronald telling Harry how he still thinks Emma was Eliel's girlfriend. Emma shook her head at his stupidity.

Emma reached the Slytherin table and sat down, immediately, she recieved hand shakes and introductions, and of course, congragulations for telling off the Potter boy, apparently, he was well hated in Slytherin.

"That assuming bastard!" Emma laughed when she heard that comment from Pansy.

"He's just insecure from everything. I mean, he thinks the world's living lies on his shoulders alone."

"Probably. Git."

"Come on Pansy. Don't need to get upset with this kind of, jerks. Oh no. I see Dumbledore! He's gonna-"

tingtingting Professor Mcgonagall (Emma knew the names of all the teachers from her memories and Eliel telling her what subjects they taught and how were they like.) tapped against the goblet with a spoon.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice roared."I am sure that it has come to many of your attentions that there is someone new in our midst. Someone who should have been with us sometime ago. Please give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home, do help her along the way. Miss Emma Throne!" Emma stood up when Dumbledore gestured for her too. Emma felt herself blushing as people were cat calling, shrilling, clapping and giving her all the attention. Pansy who was sitting by her side was screaming her lungs out. Emma sat down after giving a gentle bow.

"She is in Slytherin, she would be joining the 5th years, and she has a brother who has already joined us, I think most of you should know Mr Eliel Throne. If there's anything that she may have a problem with, I do hope you would help her out. For now, you may continue. Thank you." Professor Mcgonagall ended.  
Emma was eating peacefully when she felt someone snake their arms around her. She turned to see Don. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach.

"Duckie! You're here!"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, I told you I'll be. Welcome, here's my warmest welcome." Don kissed Emma on the cheek, and Emma felt herself burning up.

"I'll call you Duckie from now. Thank you." she whispered.

"Fine. Only you. I'll see you soon. Hopefully. I'll go back now. Take care. Don't get into too much trouble young lady." Don tapped Emma on her nose.

"Thanks. Take care too."

Emma was blushing furiously, she could feel it.

"I'll write you." Don whispered into her ear, sending a chill down Emma's spine.

"Bye."

"Seeya." with that, Don left. Emma turned to her plate and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Emma Whitney Throne!" Pansy shrieked.

"What!"

"You're with him?"

"No! Merlin Pansy! Are you dense? I hardly know him!"

"Sure. He looks like he knew you from 10 year back, being your lover and all."

"Pansy, are you jealous?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Look into my eyes and say that."

"Am-"

"You can't do it. You're lying. Tip from Don, look into someone's eyes when you want to lie to them. Makes it more believable."

"Think what you want. I am not jealous. Period."

"You're so funny."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm gone. Coming?" Pansy snapped.

"No. Thinking of seeing Draco for a while."

"WHAT?!" that caught the attention of Blaise who tuned to their conversation immediately.

"I said, I-"

"No. I mean, you're gonna see that git of a jerk who hurt you?"

"Draco. Yes. I am, I'm not as petty as you Pansy. I'm just gonna go see how he's doing, laugh at him, and go back. Don't worry. Bye!"

Emma ran as quickly as she could to the hospital wing, as though she had been doing that for years. She laughed at herself. Dumbledore had passed her some of his memories, of course she'll know.

Emma pushed the doors to the hospital wing and walked to the east wing where Draco was at.

---

At the great hall, Blaise downed his pumkin juice and took off after Emma, just in case she needed help if Draco gets, violent on her.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! kthx bye! (: 


	11. Chapter 11

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

"Draco...?" Emma whispered. She watched as the bandaged blonde turned his head sharply and glared at her.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" He spat, looking away.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Don't need your pity."

"I'm trying to be concerned here. I'm not pitying you."

"What ever you say."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so irritating."

"Didn't your mother ever taught you to answer questions, not ask questions when you're asked one?"

"Do not speak of my mother!" Draco half whispered, half shouted. He didn't want to get a scolding from the nurse.

"Why are you so careful?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why won't you let anyone understand you, and how you feel?"

"Stop asking me questions. If you want to pity me, you're done now, go."

"How many times must I say that I'm not pitying you!?" Emma whispered dangerously. Feeling herself lose her temper, but she was keeping it under control, for now.

"I don't know. As many times until you can convince yourself that you are not pitying me?"

"Finally! You're answering my questions!"

"Throne! Get out!"

"Will not. Let yourself out of that world Draco. There's so much more to see out here."

"Don't start that."

"There are so many lovely things out here. Like friendships, Love, trust and faith."

"Malfoys do not love, trust nor have friends and faith." Emma smiled on the inside, he was listening to her, answering her.

"Who is Blaise to you? Who is Crabbe to you? Who is Goyle to you? Who is Pansy to you?"

"My lapdogs, inferior people who are by me to show the difference between superiors and peasants."

"Draco, who am I to you?"

That took Draco by surprise. Part of him wants to tell her that she was just a lapdog too, but part of him knows she's gonna cry, and he hates that. Crying women.

"Hesitation is good. At least I'm more than just a lapdog to you."

"What?! Do not assume-"

"You were thinking weren't you? What to say to insult me, but not that insulting enough to let me cry? Thank you."

Draco took a deep breath. Why the hell was she thanking him?

"You know Draco. You know you don't want to be like that. You don't want to keep hating people. You don't need the icy mask. You don't need to make other people feel inferior by insulting them."

"I am superior, whether or not I insult anyone."

"Good to see you're on the same page as me."

"Throne. Stop it."

"Not every Slytherin is bad. Not all Gryffindors are saint."

Draco casted a silencio charm around him and Emma.

"YOU DON'T JUST STEP IN HERE AND TURN ALL THE SLYTHERINS INTO GRYFFINDORS! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Draco raised his voice at Emma.

"I'M NOT CHANGING ANYONE! I'M JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU WHAT YOU REALLY ARE! STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!"

"I AM NOT! STOP ASSUMING YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T! YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE DO YOU?!"

"I DON'T GO AROUND TELLING THE WHOLE WORLD HOW MY FATHER LOVES TO TORTURE ME WITH DARK CURSES, INJURE MY MOTHER MUGGLE WAY OR NOT, JUST TO MAKE ME JOIN THE DARK SIDE! BECAUSE THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

"Draco..." Emma felt a pang of pain in her chest. Why didn't he tell someone? Now it hurts, it always hurts to keep everything in.

"SHIT. DO NOT PITY ME. LEAVE!"

"I'm not leaving..." Emma felt a tear fall from her eyes.

'Damn. Who the hell is she? I just told her- I'm so dead. I hate her. Can't she go away? She's so annoying! why the hell is she freaking crying. Merlin. girls.' Draco thought, hands up in a fist. He was angry, but reliefed some what that he told someone.

"You don't want to hate. You feel better after you told me. You can't hide that from me Draco."

"Throne. Stop th-"

"Emma."

"What?!"

"My name is Emma! The least you could do was call me by that name."

"I call you what ever I want Throne."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead, call me Throne. I love my family name anyways." Draco frowned, this girl was impossible!

"Stop meddling into my business. Whether or not I'm living my life the right way, has nothing to do with you!"

Emma held Draco's hands.

"Draco."

"Go away!" Draco swat her hands away, but he was so strong, he flung her to the ground. Draco was shocked for a moment at his strength, he wanted to go help her up,afterall, he couldn't stand it when man tortured women like his father.

"You don't want to be like him."

"I don't know who and what are you talking about."

"Your father. He abuses your mother doesn't he? And I know that you don't want to do that. You want to learn to love, learn to feel, learn to trust and have faith, you can."

"Throne. Mind your business would you?"

Emma sighed, was she failing? She gave up.

"Just know this Draco. Someone out there still loves you. And that's me. You're never alone. No one deserves to be alone. That was what my mother told me, well, my foster mother. You're not the only one who has hard times Draco, keep your chin up. Good night Draco." Emma kissed Draco on the forehead and walked out.

"Throne!"

Emma spun around. "Hmm?"

"Get me out of here. We need to talk."

"Get you out of?"

"This place! Sign some papers and we'll talk back at the dorms."

Emma smiled like a crazy girl, maybe she did succeeded at getting something into that thick head of his.

"Oh. Right. Okay, wait here."

Emma smiled. She ran to the nurse's office and signed some papers, took the potions that Draco would need, and went back to get Draco.

"Let's go!"

"Finally."

Emma made an attempt to help him, but he stood up well by himself.

"I can handle myself."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Draco...?"

"What?!"

"No need to snap! I was just gonna ask the question!"

"Then ask!"

"Fine. Do you really hate Pansy so much?"

"Pansy you say?"

Emma nod, looking at Draco who seemed to be thinking.

"Not really. She's been tolerable when she was at the hospital wing."

"And I suppose you know she likes you."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Who knows?"

"Don't be smart."

"I don't have to be, I am smart."

"Throne."

"Why do you insist on-"

"Emma. Stop talking. I'm having a headache."

Emma smiled, finally, he was calling her by her name.

They walk for a while in silence.

"Draco?"

Draco sighed, the silence was too good to be true.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me? I know you're not."

"You're weird you know? I mean, you're asking me, you don't answer your own questions."

"But-"

"I'm not. If it makes you shut up."

Emma stopped talking for a while. She walked along side with the jerk of a blonde for a while until she opened her mouth, but didn't get to speak.

"Blaise, get out." Draco said.

Emma looked around, but there was no one.

"Er, Draco? Sorry. But there's no one."

"Shut up Emma. There. Blaise." Draco nodded to the shadow that was appearing, it was Blaise.

"Blaise? What are you-"

"He was with us since you started pitying me in the hospital wing."

"Which was never."

"Emma. Seriously, you are so-"

"So Blaise, what's up?" Emma smirked at the glaring Draco.

"N-nothing." Blaise whispered.

"Right Zabini." Draco sneered.

"I mean, I was supposed to bring you around for the rest of the day, and I heard you were at the hospital wing, so I went to check up on you, I thought you were hurt, again. But,I saw you talking to Draco. And its was-"

"Eavesdropping now aren't we?" Emma punched Blaise on the arm playfully, and then running to hide behind Draco.

Blaise looked at her and wondered what to do. For a moment, no one did anything. Until Draco smirked.

"Letting a girl get away with hitting you?" Draco raised his brow playfully, as if giving Blaise the permission to get Emma.

"DRACO! EVIL!"

"You seemed to believe I wasn't."

"AHHH!" Blaise was chasing Emma now, and Emma was just running to the Slytherin tower as fast as she could. She yelled the password and ran in, shrieking. Blaise trailing in after her, laughing and threatening her, and Draco who decided that it wouldn't hurt to live once in a while, ran after them both, smirking.

Emma collapsed onto the couch and Blaise sat on her legs gently, holding her hands above her head.

"Game's over Blaise. Get off me."

"Not." Blaise lowered himself so that his face was closer to Emma's. He didn't know if she was flushed because of the running, or was just just blushing. He felt Emma squirm under him.

"Having fun Zabini?" Draco smirked, sitting on the couch opposite them, watching Blaise "have his way" with Emma.

"Alot." Blaise licked his lips.

"You cannot be serious! Draco! Help!" Emma asked, a ltitle nervous, but she knew they were just kidding, or she hoped they were just kidding.

"Draco, do you ever recall me not being serious about this kinda things?" Draco shook his head, he wanted to burst out in laughter at the look of Emma's face, but, Malfoys do not have fun.

Emma squeal under Blaise which only made him go closer to her.

"B-Blaise!!!!" Emma called.

"That's the way dear, shout my name!" Draco snorted at the sick comment, he chuckled when he realised that Emma didn't know what Blaise meant.

Blaise saw that Draco was actually having fun watching them, and he decided to play on. It was so long since he saw his best friend laugh, or smile, ever since Draco's mother went to Azkanban for his father's crime.

"Blaise! Get off me, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too. And i'm not getting off. Scream my name for me! Beg me!"

"BLAISE! OH PLEASE! OH MY GOODNESS! OH GOSH! STOP IT!" Blaise burst out laughing, and so did Draco who was practically rolling off the couch. Emma could be so innocent and stupid. I mean, the furthest she went with Aaron was light kissing, you couldn't blame her.

Blaise rolled off from Emma and was rolling on the floor beside Draco, laughing their ass off.

Emma heard a crash and Pansy came running down.

"EMMA! YOU DID BLAISE IN THE COMMON ROOM?" she yelled. But realised that Emma and Blaise were fully clothed. What confused her was that Draco was laughing. Really, seriously laughing.

"DID NOT!"

"What in Merlin's name just happened?"

"Why are you here?" Emma asked.

"I was sick. Blaise. What happened?"

"Ask-Draco. Emma- So-Naive-Laughing-Ass off." Blaise said in between his laughter.

But Draco shook his head, clutching his stomach, still rolling on the ground, pointing to Blaise then at Emma. Draco hadn't felt like that in years, he hasn't smiled for too long. He felt the walls that he had carefully put up, the ones that he built because he hated people to pity him., starting to crumble into bits. Emma's naiveness was really ridiculas.

"I don't see what so funny." Emma said, folding her arms, frowning.

"I don't even get it!" Pansy said, throwing her arms in the air.

Emma shrugged.

Pansy was the one laughing like crazy after Blaise and Draco calmed down and told her what happened, and the three of them started laughing all over again. But Emma still didn't understand.

"I don't get it! What's so funny?" She asked, finally too upset and tired from trying to get their attention. They were having conversations among themselves, bursting out in laughter and pointing at her.

"Emma, come here." Blaise said, patting the seat beside him. Emma sat down and leaned against Blaise. He snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm tired. Can you just explain what's to funny, and then I can go sleep my tiredness away." Emma yawned.

"Right. Just, don't freak out or anything. But you see. When a guy and a girl-" Pansy giggled and Draco snorted.

Blaise chuckled, and in a few seconds, they were in another round of laughter.

"Alright. I'm upstairs. Don't tell me what you're thinking then." Emma ran up the stairs into her room, making sure she slammed the door as hard as she could.

She huffed as she sat down, leaning back, she felt herself falling asleep.

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! kthx bye! (: 


	12. Chapter 12

ENJOY! LOVE YA! REVIEW PLEASE! -JAZZirvette♥

---

Emma had woken up an hour ago, by Pansy who told her everything. Emma spend the next 5 mins blushing and yelling at Blaise and Draco. Then they decided that since they were free (Draco was excuse from classes by Snape to accompany Emma, Pansy was still 'sick', and Blaise already was supposed to bring Emma around), they would bring Emma outside to the pitch to play quidttich.  
Emma took off immediately after she was outside. And she felt good, and professional, as though she's been playing the game for years. She suspected that it had to do with Dumbledore transferring abit of his memories to her. He must have been a great player.  
Draco and Blaise watched as the skinny girl flew and swerve around like a professional. She was gonna take over one of the chasers in the team, that's for sure.  
"Go Emma!" Pansy yelled from the stands.  
"Hey! Summon the quaffel already!" Emma shouted at Draco. With a flick of his wand, the quaffel flew into the air and Blaise dove after it, but before he could get to it, a blur of black zoomed pass him, he turned to see Emma flying the the quaffel at top speed towards the goal where Draco was defending them. In a second, she scored, screaming triumph at the top of her voice. Draco and Blaise watched in shock. No matter if Draco played Seeker normally or not, that goal was extraordinary. Pansy could be heard, cheering for Emma who was gonna shoot the next goal stopped when she realised that Draco and Blaise were not playing.  
"Hey! What's wrong?" Emma asked, flying towards them.  
"Nothing. We're cool." Blaise said, but Emma didn't really believe him, he still had his dazed look on his face.  
"Do you think I'll make the team?" Emma asked, smiling at Draco. He was captain afterall. His opinion mattered. "I guess." Draco said, shrugging, he hated to admit it, she was good, the team would be great with her on the team, but, Draco was never the one to compliment someone.  
"Okay! Great! When do I start practices"  
"Hang on. I never said anything about"  
"You're captain, if you think I may make it in the team, I should start training so that I can show the other people on the team how great I am"  
"You're not that fantastic Throne"  
"Emma"  
"Fine. Emma. You're not that great you know"  
Emma flew down to the stands and told Pansy she'll be off first, she needed a bath. Emma walked out of the pitch. Draco and Blaise stared at her figure moving further away from her.  
"You reckon she's upset?" Blaise asked.  
"I have no idea"  
"Dude, you screwed up real bad. Go after her"  
"And what do I say"  
"Draco? You don't know what to say to a girl to make her feel special and wanted? That's new"  
"Seriously Blaise. The only lines I have are those to get the girls to you know what. I can't do this." Draco and Blaise flew towards the stand.  
"Just go like, 'Emma, I'm sorry, I was a jerk, you are a great flier, I am just too stubborn to admit that, the team would love to have you.' and that should earn you a slap, then a kiss"  
"Blaise. I'm serious"  
"So am I dude. Go do your thing"  
"What if she's not upset"  
"She is. What did you say to her Draco?" Pansy asked, poking Draco on the chest.  
"Nothing! I swear"  
"Yep, nothing at all, he was just being himself you know." Blaise said sarcastically.  
"Oh right. I take that to be a complete jerk, insensitive dork"  
"Shut up Pansy." Draco sneered.  
"You see? See what you've gotten yourself into. Knowing you, you probably didn't agree that her skills were fantastic. And you know we girls are so sensitive about this kind of things. All you needed to do was give a compliment Draco. Or is that too hard? Seriously Draco, would it kill you? Knowing Emma, and her innocent thinking, she's probably crying, hating you right now." Pansy folded her arms.  
"Fine. I'll go talk to her. Seriously. Relax, I mean, she wouldn't cry, would she?" Draco asked.  
Pansy only shrugged and walked off.  
"You're on your own mate." Blaise said, running after Pansy.

---

"It is my greatest regret to inform you, Emma, that your mother, mrs Aishiru and your father, Mr Aishiru, were murdered this afternoon during an attack by the Death Eaters..." professor mcgonagall said, she said more about it, but Emma wasn't really listening. Her parents were, dead. The sky turned dark all of a sudden.  
Emma met the teacher on the way back to the towers, actually fuming. But now, Emma was at a lost. Just yesterday she left her mother and father, and today, less than a day, they are dead.  
Emma ran as fast as she could back. Her tears were clouding her vision, falling onto her knees, Emma cried. She cried for her mother, her father, and everything that is happening to her now, she couldn't take it. All the changes happening around her, confusing her. "Emma!" Emma wiped her tears and look up to see her uncle.  
Rain was pouring so hard outside, Severus could feel Emma's feelings through the weather.  
"Uncle Severus... They're gone... Forever..." Emma sobbed into her uncle's chest as he hugged her tight.  
"Shh. It's alright Emma"  
"No! Its.. NOT alright..." Emma choked.  
"Emma"  
"They took care of me ever since I was a child, ever since I could last remember. Replacement or not, they were there for me when i needed support from my family, they were the only family that I had before I knew about my real self. They took care of me like I was their real child. And this is what I do to them? They died protecting me, Uncle Severus.. I'm evil"  
"Don't be ridiculous! You're not evil, and they sure did not die in vain. They died protecting you, they are so noble, they faced their fears with guts. You have to be strong too Emma"  
"I'm so tired of my new identity"  
"There isn't a new identity. You're still Kisuko. Just in a different form and name. Everyone still loves you, dead or alive. I know they do"  
"Uncle Severus... I need them. I miss them so much"  
"Shh. Its ok Emma, its ok to miss them. Its ok to feel lost, its ok to feel like you've lost anything and everything that you've cared for. Because I feel the same too. But I'm sure your parents don't want to see you like that. Pull yourself together. Emma"  
Emma had fainted from the exhuastion and the pain that was filling her chest by the second.  
"Professor!" Snape turned around to see the pain in the ass of a child, Draco.  
"Mr Malfoy." He acknowledged. Wonderful. Just what he needed, a student to see him care for his god daughter.  
"What happened to her?" Draco asked, finally realising that Emma was passed out in Snape's arms, the ares around her eyes were red, and so was her nose. He knew she had to be crying before this.  
"I found her passed out on the ground, I expect you to take her to the hospital wing, and get her shaped up. I'll be over in a moment"  
"Yes Professor." Draco picked Emma from Snape, who gently placed her in Draco's arms. Draco walked towards the hospital wing.  
"Mr Malfoy." Draco turned around to face Snape again.  
Snape metally slapped himself for calling Draco back.  
"Yes sir"  
"Be quick." Draco raise his brow but nodded and quicken his steps.  
When he wasn't in view of his professor, Draco stared at the girl in his arms. Had she made her cry? Must have been. What else could make her cry? Why did she pass out in the first place? Draco didn't know. But he wanted to know. He felt a little guilty though. It was his fault that she cried, wasn't it? He sighed. Why did he care in the first place? He shouldn't be caring about things like this, he was a Malfoy, Malfoys don't feel. But Draco felt himself arguing with, well, himself. Emma was, afterall, the first one who could ever bring him out of his shell, no matter how many and how much people tried. Draco knew for one that Blaise tried really hard, but nothing, nothing but Emma could make Draco smile. She was, special, in some way. Some how, Draco made it to the hospital wing. He called for the nurse as he place Emma on the bed.  
"Mr Malfoy! What happened to her"  
"Professor Snape found her passed out on the floor"  
"Is that so? Let me see. Oh, she'll be alright then. She just suffered from exhuastion. Let her rest, and when she wakes, make sure she doesn't get worked up, don't have too much movements, plenty of water would help. She should be up soon. You may leave Mr Malfoy"  
"Is it.. Is it alright if i stayed, Mdm Pomphrey"  
"Mr Malfoy, you have cla"  
"I promise I'll be quiet, please"  
"Alright then. But any"  
"Thank you"  
Draco sat down on the chair by Emma's bed. He stared at her sleeping form, and shook his head.  
'What were you thinking Draco!!!' draco yelled in his head.  
Draco snapped his attention to Emma when he felt her stir. Emma opened her eyes slowly, all she could see was white.  
"Emma..." Draco whispered.  
"Draco! Where am I?" Emma sat up abruptly, only to fall back down again because her vision went blurry.  
"The hospital wing. Here, drink this." Draco handed her a vial of potion she was to take to make her recover. Draco watched intently as she lowered it to her mouth and took a sip, only to spit it out again.  
"Bleah! What's that?!" Emma asked. "Emma. Just finis"  
"Oh good. You're awake. Have you taken your potion? Clearly not. Drink up. Come on. Do you expect it to be sweet or fruity? Come on. Hurry up now, we don't have all day!" the nurse said, appearing from nowhere.  
Emma took one big gulp and finished the whole thing. She immediately felt a warm sensation in her throat, and she felt much better. Draco propped the pillows for Emma to lean on.  
"Thank you." Emma said, leaning back, sighing.  
"No problem." There was a moment of silence. Draco didn't know what to say. And Emma was still a little groggy.  
"What happened Draco? Why am I here- Oh. Right. I fainted. Right." There was another moment of silence. Emma was thinking of her parents, a tear falling down her cheek. And Draco was thinking about how to tell Emma that he didn't mean to make her cry, and that she was to attend practices on Monday, wednesday and Friday, if she wanted to.  
"Emma!" Draco and Emma turned to see a running Eliel and a gliding Snape.  
"Uncle Severus! Eliel!" Eliel hugged Emma tight, and she felt a tear trickle down her face. "They're gone.." Emma said in such a feeble whisper that Eliel was worried that she'll break. Eliel held Emma tight. He heard about what happened from Snape, and clearly Emma wasn't taking it well.  
Draco was staring at the scene unfolding. Did Emma just called Snape her uncle? Impossible. Right.  
"Shh. Its ok. You still have me"  
"Its not the same... I loved them so much... Its so painful"  
"Shh. Its ok Emma. I loved my foster parents too"  
"Did they"  
"They did. Same thing. By Death Eaters. They want our powers Emma. He wants our powers"  
"Mr Malfoy. Please leave." Snape said, and Draco nodded.  
"I'll be back before dinner, if you can join us, we'll go together with Blaise and Pansy. Alright with you"  
"Thank you Draco. Thank you"  
"No problam." Draco gave Emma a kiss on the forehead. "Cheer up. Pansy will go berserk on me if I told her what happened"  
"She wouldn't. Thank you." Emma tried to smile a weak smile. Draco smirked and walked out of the hospital wing, mind filled with thoughts. 'What exactly are the powers that Throne has? Are they so special that the Dark Lord would want them? uncle Severus. Throne sure is full of surprises.' Draco shook his head, sighing, what was he to do now? A shriek that announced Pansy's presence jolted him into reality. Damn that gir;.

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! kthx bye! (: 


End file.
